


Need

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Community: john_farr, F/M, John Farr, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always leaves it too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamwaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamwaffles).



> This is a fic in the John Farr universe, where enforced mating triggered by skin contact is the norm. See the collection for more details.

It's the only time he doesn't try not to listen to her; he can't help but hear, not when she's screaming so loudly for him, a constant litany of _please Charles now Charles need you Charles_ , her thoughts like a klaxon in his brain.

He walks briskly out of his study; he always leaves it too late, and only now is he starting to realize how far he is, how much he needs it too.

Erik is walking down the hallway towards him. "Charles," he says, smiling at him. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Busy," he says, shoving past him, already tugging his gloves off, pounding up the stairs. Erik's confusion registers vaguely, but he's got other things to attend to.

It's the only time Raven can't keep her clothes on; when he throws the door to her room open, she's standing there, just as blue as the day she was born, holding her arms out to him. The shock that goes through him when their skin touches is just as vibrant and as jarring as it was the very first time. She tears at his clothing, pulling his sweater over his head and tossing it away, working his pants open with her deft fingers. He can't stop touching her, kissing her like he can't remember anything else, like he'll die if he doesn't.

He's naked now, and Raven drags him onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her. She hooks her legs around him, and he's inside her in an instant, moaning loudly, his mouth pressed against the skin of her neck. She arches towards him, urging him in deeper, harder, _more_.

They move together, working hard and fast, his teeth in her shoulder, her heels digging into the small of his back. There's no effort to keep quiet, no semblance of propriety, just this, just mayhem.

She comes undone underneath him, yellow eyes flashing, gloriously feral, and his eyes roll back as she clenches around him. That's all it takes to tear him apart, make him lose it entirely. It seems like he's coming forever, but he knows it won't be enough, not nearly; this barely counts as taking the edge off.

He's still braced above her, still admiring her when she suddenly snaps her head to the side, her eyes widening. He follows her gaze, and Erik is standing there, leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Raven says, through clenched teeth.

"The door was open," Erik replies, shrugging, like it's nothing at all.

Charles stares him down, feeling the possessive rage of his cycle welling up inside him. He's still inside Raven, and he's not going to move; Erik is the one intruding, Erik can fucking well deal with it. He wants Erik to _see_ , view the evidence of his power over her, the physical proof that she's his.

Any second now, Erik is going to say the wrong thing. He's going to act jealous, make a joke, express his disgust over catching Charles with his own sister; when that happens Charles is going to get right up from this bed and beat the living hell out of him.

But when Erik turns to go, the only word that falls from his lips is "Beautiful."

Charles stares down at Raven, and neither of them know what to say.


End file.
